In the City
by The teenager trying to improve
Summary: Nanao Ise would love to leave her past behind her and move on. And so, she decides to move to the Ikebukuro district in Tokyo, where the lights are bright and the crowds are big enough to lose yourself in. There, she comes across unusual things, such as: a group in van, a man with impossible strength, an informant, a creepy doctor, a mysterious black rider, and The Dollars...
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Durarara.**

* * *

The ink-black haired young woman stepped off the train coming into the Ikebukuro Station, a small suitcase in her hand, and a worn, chocolate-brown leather journal under her arm.

Adjusting her glasses, the woman took in her surroundings.

This was Ikebukuro, huh? Her new... home.

That would take some getting used to saying.

Her violet eyes fluttered from one side of the station to other, analyzing every person and every object with absolute scrutiny.

After all, analysis was one of the things she did best. Shame for it not to be put to use.

Walking, the Amethyst eyed woman undid her loose hair from it's bun, to tie it tighter. Her hair fell straight down, as it got in her eyes, causing her to push it back behind her ears. She reached behind her head for her locks, twisting it tight into a new bun in the middle of her head, before she secured it with a black hair-tie.

There.

The young woman's phone buzzed in her jacket pocket.

She ignored it. Just like she had the whole train trip over.

Taking her ticket, the woman exited the station's turnstiles and walked up the stairs, stepping out into the district of Ikebukuro.

The city lights greeted her, shining like stars. Various street performers loitered around the pavement, some strumming guitars, some doing speakeasy dance moves to a boom-box. Small shops were all around; people crowded around the street edges.

The corners of her lips tipped upward, resembling something like a smile, but not quite.

She liked it.

She didn't know what it was about this place, but she liked it. Maybe it was the crowds, maybe it was the performers. Hell, maybe it was the lights. But, it didn't matter what it was. What mattered was that she liked it.

And it wasn't the small town of Karakura. Her old home, the place she had never been outside of in all her 21 years of life.

Until now.

She breathed in the air, smelling faint cigaret smoke and fresh cement.

The woman's phone vibrated in her pocket again.

She ignored it.

* * *

The dark haired female looked at address on the piece of paper she held in her hand. Then, she stared at the large, gray building in front of her.

This was it. Her new apartment.

Taking a key from her pants pocket, she unlocked the gate and stepped inside. She held her brown book tightly in her hands, as she walked up the stairs leading up to her new abode.

Room 59E, located at the fifth floor at the very end of the hall.

She opened her door, clicking on the lights.

The woman took a moment to study her new home, walking into the bathroom and proceeding to walk throughout the whole small place.

It was a small, but big enough for her, and it wasn't the greatest quality, but she was fine with it. As long as it was livable, it would do. And the owner of the place, a small gray haired old woman she was renting it from, included a small twin bed with the apartment. Which was good. Very good, considering the price of beds in the city. The young woman couldn't spend her money on furniture just yet.

Her phone buzzed once again in her pocket, as she walked into her bedroom.

Not bothering to turn on the room's lights, she finally took out the silver, light, electronic device, flipping it open. She looked down at the screen, where in bold black letters, the caller ID read:

**Shunsui Kyoraku**

Gritting her teeth, the woman glared down at the phone, as if it were an actual person.

Snapping it closed, she threw the device on her bare twin bed mattress. Her body sunk to the floor, her back on her room's wall.

He needed to stop calling her. He needed to stop trying to contact her. He needed to stop trying to convince her to go back.

He just needed to stop.

She needed to get out of there, out of Karakura.

She had been there all her life. From when she was a kid. Always and only hanging out with the same crowd. Never really trying to get to know other people. Only ever being in a relationship in high school and college with Shunsui.

It was perfect. Yes, she really believed that at one point. She actually thought that her life was completely _perfect_. I mean, you couldn't blame her.

She had everything she thought she ever needed. She never had to be outside of her comfort zone. She had friends who liked her, despite the fact she was always either reading, or studying all the time. And she had him. She was always all about _him_.

Because Shunsui was everything to her.

And then all of a sudden he was just... she didn't know. But she did know he wasn't everything to her anymore.

Nope, she had ten months to finally figure that out and move on. Ten months after the incident...

After that day, everything became painfully clear to her. How her life was. How everything was.

It was like she was viewing it with a pair of new eyes.

She spent every single day the same as before, but it was so much different in her head, now. She hung out with her friends. She went to her waitress job. She read, wrote, and she studied all the same as before.

But it wasn't the same.

It didn't feel like her life, not anymore. She wanted it all to stop. She needed to get out.

Because her life in Karakura wasn't perfect for her anymore. It just wasn't. Even if it was perfect for him.

The young woman closed her eyes, still sitting on the floor.

_Well. Fuck him._

She didn't need Shunsui anymore.

She was Nanao Ise. She would be fine. She could take care of herself.

She knew she didn't belong in Karakura anymore and she didn't even know if she belonged in Ikebukuro.

But, hey. It was a start. A fresh, new, beautiful start.

Nanao got up off the floor, feeling slightly better.

She had better get to bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day. She just knew.

* * *

**I don't know if people will actually read this, but if you do, please review. **

**There are very little crossovers with Nanao Ise, and when I got this story idea, I just had to write it down! **

**Anyway, the 'incident' Nanao was talking about in this chapter will be revealed later on in the story, so please keep reading.  
**


	2. New Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Durarara.**

* * *

Nanao worked her way through the streets of Ikebukuro, a newspaper in one hand, her brown, leather book in the other.

It was time to find a job.

She had circled all the possible job requests she could do on the newspaper, looking closely for anything with a decent pay. Now, she was walking around the district, trying to find the addresses for the job requests so she could apply.

Unfortunately, she had been having trouble finding one address. I was supposed to be around here somewhere...

Nanao's brow crinkled, her eyes darting around the street in search of the establishment she needed to get to.

Maybe it was around the corner...?

The dark haired woman started to move again, walking briskly. Her eyes scanned over every area, but still, it seemed it wasn't on the block.

Sighing deeply, she turned around completely, ignoring the now vibrating phone in her pocket.

...

The young woman tilted her head in questioning, as she found herself in front of a building with a large, gold, tear-drop, temple-tower shape over the door and a large sign that said:

"Russia Sushi?" She whispered to herself.

"Eat at Russia Sushi!" A cheerful, deep voice said, a few feet away from her, "It good, promise!"

Turning her head to the right, the woman studied the man next to her, who was handing out papers to the crowd of people.

Well, trying to anyway. It seemed nobody was taking them.

He was a dark skinned, silver eyed, very, very large man, wearing a plain white with blue trim ensemble. A cheery smile adorned his face, despite the fact that people seemed to be ignoring him altogether.

"There is no need to run, sir. I promise, no human meat in Russia Sushi!"

The man he was talking to ran away anyway, not even having the courtesy to take a flyer.

Nanao's eyes narrowed.

People could be real assholes, not even paying the slightest attention to the man talking to them.

Nanao walked up behind the hulking man, tapping his arm softly.

"Excuse me."

He turned, peering down at her, his large height so much bigger than hers.

"I will take one," Nanao said, smiling kindly at the male, "It's for sushi, right?"

He looked down at her for a moment, before smiling widely.

"Yes! It very good at Russia Sushi!" he said, "Tomorrow, half price day!"

Nanao took the paper he held out to her. Sure enough, it said: '**Russia Sushi's Half Price Day!**' in bright, bold letters.

"Thank you," she said, putting the piece of paper in the back of her book, "I love sushi."

Nanao didn't know what it was, but she liked something about this man. He just seemed so... warm. He practically radiated with warmth, and despite his size, Nanao had the feeling he was very kind.

"My name is Nanao Ise, it's a pleasure," she said, holding her hand out to him, "May I please have your name, sir?"

She was still new here - it would be good to make a friend, at least an acquaintance, right? Besides, she had a good feeling about this guy. And Nanao trusted her judgement.

The large man grinned wider, if possible. He took her outstretched hand, shaking it with enthusiasm.

"My name is Simon Brezhnev!" he proclaimed, "It very is very nice to meet you, Miss Nanao."

"Just Nanao is fine-"

"Yo! Simon!" A boyish voice called out.

Nanao turned her head, looking in the direction of where it came from, her eyes scanning the people walking by.

And then, a blonde, brown eyed boy with ear piercings, wearing a powder-blue school uniform jacket with white hoodie-sweatshirt underneath, sauntered over to them, a cheeky grin on his face. Next to him was a boy with close-cut, black hair, wearing the same uniform jacket, but with a white button up dress shirt and blue tie.

"Hey, Simon, sup," the boy said, before turning towards her, his brown eyes shining, "And who is this lovely lady?"

Nanao was mildly surprised at the kid's forwardness.

"Masaomi..." His friend beside him said, shaking his head at his companion.

"Ah, this is Miss Nanao!" Simon said, still smiling.

The boy shot Nanao a saucy wink, accompanied with a flirty smile.

This kid was... trying to flirt with her.

"Well, hello, Miss Nanao! I am Masaomi Kida, and this here's my bud Mikado," the boy said, putting his arm around the black haired boy.

"A-ah, Mikado Ryugamine," the boy said politely, bowing.

"Uh, hello," Nanao said, giving the two boys a small wave, "It is very nice to meet you. Are you acquaintances with Mr. Brezhnev?"

"Huh?" Mikado asked, a thoughtful look on his face, "Yeah, I guess-"

"So-o, Miss Nanao," Masaomi cut in, taking her hand and getting down on one knee, grinning like a silly school boy.

Nanao's eyebrow lifted, her expression questioning. In the corner of her eye, she could see Mikado face-palming at his friend's actions.

"Is there anything I can help you with today?" Masaomi asked.

Nanao's expression turned serious again.

"Actually, yes. There is," she said, nodding her head, as she held out the newspaper she had in front of his face, "By any chance, could you point me into the direction of this address?"

Masaomi tilted his head, getting a better look at the paper.

"Uh, yeah, sure. It should be a few blocks from here, around the corner," he said, pointing in the direction.

Nanao smiled, happy that she finally found out where the place was.

"Thanks," she said, retracting her hand from Masaomi's grasp, "You were a big help."

Nanao bowed low to the teenager and then stood up ramrod straight.

"It was very nice to meet you all, I hope we can see each other again sometime," and with that, she turned her heel, walking in the direction of what could possibly be her next job's building.

She walked quickly, after all, she wouldn't want to be late.

"Hey! Wait, could I get your digits, or something? We should so hang out sometime!" She heard Masaomi call.

Nanao shook her head, her lips turning upward.

That was sure an... interesting encounter.

* * *

"We're sorry, but we don't think your skills would be suited for this job," the man said, shaking his head.

Nanao stared at the man for awhile, schooling her features into a stoic expression, not daring to show the real emotions she felt at that moment.

How would they think that her skills wouldn't fit the job? What had he learned about her skills in the two minutes he had been interviewing her?! He didn't even ask the standard 'what are your strengths and weaknesses' question. All he asked was if she was free on saturdays and if she would be able to be the waitress for more than six shifts! And after she had said she was willing do three shifts (not six, because it was virtually impossible for her to do that without collapsing from exhaustion), all of a sudden her skills didn't fit the job!

Nanao wanted to do something to release her anger. But, that would probably end up bad, and that was not what she wanted at the moment.

Instead, Nanao put on the best business face she could muster, adjusted her glasses, and said:

"Yes, I don't think my skills would be put to much use here either."

Nanao left the crappy, practically run-down restaurant, carful not to break her expression.

* * *

Nanao walked down the pavement, slightly downcast.

She had applied for all of the jobs she had found in the newspaper, none of which hired her.

Sighing Nanao's gaze wandered to the ground, inspecting the cracks on the sidewalk.

She would just have to look more tomorrow.

Crossing at an intersection, Nanao noticed that a huge crowd had gathered about 30 feet away from her. It looked like a hundred people were gathered there, maybe even more...

Nanao walked a little faster, this time in the direction of the mass of people.

What was going on-

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!_" A shrill yell rang out.

Nanao's eyes widened, as she looked around herself, frantically, trying to distinguish where the loud scream came from.

Was it to her right?

"_Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!_"

There it was again. But, it seemed to be coming from...

Nanao whipped her head up at the sky, noting the tiny spec that could be seen.

There was no way...

And then the spec grew, and grew, until it was obviously identified as a person. A person who was hurdling down towards the ground at an alarming rate.

Then there was a loud 'thump', followed by sickening crack.

Nanao's breath hitched in her throat.

The person, a man, was face down on the street, now.

Nanao's eyes widened, not really sure how to react.

A man... just fell out of the sky. And landed inches from where she was standing.

...

Snapping her head up, finally tearing her eyes away from the unconscious man, Nanao realized that most of the crowd disbanded. In fact, many of the people were running, screaming something along the lines of "Holy shit, let's get out of here!"

She didn't know why, but Nanao found herself walking towards the heart of the fleeing people, right into the chaos.

What was happening? Because, she was pretty sure that fully grown men didn't fall from the sky on a regular basis.

The dark haired woman was closer to the (now not quite as large) crowd, avoiding being knocked over by running people.

Something was... odd. It seemed that the smaller sized crowd was made of mostly men.

Stepping closer, Nanao looked through the gaps between the people, trying to catch a glimpse of what was occurring. She caught a flash of black and white out of the corner of her eye, and then another scream yelled out.

"_Aaaaaaah!_"

Some poor, unfortunate soul flew up in the air, the side of his face red. Nanao could see that he shot up into the sky from the center of the throng, sailing over everyone's heads. How the hell he was able to fly up at such an alarming speed and force was beyond her.

But, damn. She just hoped he didn't hit his head on the way down...

Then she heard another voice, this one not at all shrill and full of fear, but instead booming and very, very angry.

"Well?! Come on, who's next, you bastards?!" It yelled.

Nanao elbowed her way through the people, making sure not to accidentally knock someone over.

What in the holy hell was going on?! Was there a person who was doing this?

She was close to the center of the mass of people, now.

No. That's stupid, no normal person would be able to throw men up in the air so high.

Then she saw him.

He was around her age, if not a bit older, she would say maybe around 23 -25. He seemed to be wearing a bartender outfit, complete with black bow-tie, a black suit vest, and blue tinted sunglasses, which were perched on the bridge of his nose. His hair, the color of flaxen, was disarrayed, and his face scrunched up in anger, his teeth bared.

And he was brandishing something long, with some sort of diamond shape at the end of it-

Wait, was that a street sign?!

"Well?! Come ON!" The blond mand shouted, his rage-filled eyes wild behind his blue glasses.

He swung the object in his hand (Nanao was now sure that it was definitely a street sign) whacking three guys in the face, sending them flying into the air.

A man right next to Nanao, wearing a black beanie and nose piercings, scowled.

"Damn, what the hell?! Come on, guys, we can take this Little Bitch!" Nose piercings said, calling out to other guys.

Nanao's eyes widened.

This wasn't just a crowd she was in.

No. Now, she could see that most of the people around her were carrying something, whether it was baseball bats, or lead pipes, or something else.

They were... all carrying weapons.

She looked around herself, trying not to panic, racking her brain for ways on how to get out of there without being noticed.

"Did..." The man holding the street sign began, his voice oddly controlled in a way that was flat out freaky, "Did you just call me... a Little Bitch?!"

He snapped his head towards the beanie-wearing guy, his hands clenching the pole of the sign.

Oh, no...

Nanao almost cried out when the sign swung underneath the beanie-man's chin, missing her by a hair, and sending him upward. He flipped in the air, seeming almost like an acrobat.

Well, an acrobat who was screaming his head off.

He landed face down, and another crack of bones could be heard, then everything went into more chaos.

Men pulled out their lead pipes and their metal baseball bats, their faces stuck in an odd expression, like a combination of rage and fear. They charged at the man in the bartender outfit, battle cries shouting out. But it looked like the blond man was ready for them all, swing his trusty street sign like he was wielding a sword.

Of course, there were so many men trying to jump him, and he did have a blind spot, so he didn't see a man with a crew-cut come at him from the side.

And that said man with the crew-cut, decked the blond right in the face, the blow causing blood to run out of his nostrils and his sunglasses to fall off his face. That hit had immobilized the bartender-man for millisecond.

But, only for a millisecond. And only a millisecond of time was given to the crew-cut to run away.

Millisecond over.

Ignoring his bleeding nose, the sandy haired man grabbed the guy who hit him by the shirt, spinning around in circles before effectively launching him to the sky.

Well, there goes another one.

You would think that these idiots attacking the incredibly pissed off man would get the picture and just run away if they wanted their bodies intact. Unfortunately, the band of fools wouldn't be called idiots otherwise. And so, they attacked again, coming in hoards.

The man they were attacking wouldn't have any of that, he just kept waving his sign, and punching, and kicking. And beating the living crap out of all of them.

All Nanao could do was stare, absolutely stunned at the man's strength.

It was like he was some kind of indestructible being, for he seemed to be shrugging off their assaults like it was child's play. Whenever they would hit him with a lead pipe, or a pole, he just punched them back, always with more power, usually sending them into the wall of a building.

Soon, the group of morons finally realized that it was an impossible fight to win, and they started to dissipate one by one.

"Crap! Don't kill us!" A man wearing a leather jacket said, on his knees, begging.

Poor guy. His buds ran off without him while he was pleading for his life.

The bartender with incredible strength walked over to where he kneeled, looking at him with disgust.

"Tch, shut the hell up," the golden haired man said, through clenched teeth.

He head-butted him, and the leather jacketed man's whole body crumpled to the ground.

Nanao's jaw was slack.

He just head-butted a guy... into _unconsciousness_.

With a grunt, the man turned away from the crumpled male on the ground.

"Are you done, Shizuo?" Said a man with brown, short dreadlocks, walking over to his friend, sighing and shaking his head.

"Yeah, where to next, Tom?" The sunny haired man replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "And where the hell are my glasses?"

Nanao glanced at the ground, finding the blue lenses almost immediately, in the same place it fell when the man was struck. It seemed he hadn't noticed it fell off his face during all the uproar.

She picked the glasses up off of the ground, inspecting it for any cracks. Amazingly, there were none.

Nanao's eyes flicked towards the blond man, his back to her. He hadn't noticed her yet.

She should... return them.

Sighing, Nanao cradled the glasses in her hands, stood up, and then cautiously approached the area where the two men stood.

"What did those guys do to you, anyway," the guy with the dreads asked, once again shaking his head.

"The friggin' jumped me! Out of nowhere! I bet that little, bloodsucking Flea put them up to it..."

Nanao cleared her throat, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose.

"Excuse me."

The flaxen haired man turned his head, slowly, his pupils narrow.

He probably thought she was another thug, but when he saw her, the fury in his eyes vanished rapidly.

Nanao, feeling slightly uncomfortable, cleared her throat again.

"Mister, you dropped these," she said, as she held up the sunglasses towards him.

The man's eyes dipped towards the blue, wire glasses she held, and then back at her face. Slowly, he took the glasses from her and slipped them on, staring at her, not saying a word.

Nanao merely stared steadily back, her face blank.

"Oh, and sir, here you go," she said, taking a small packet out of her pocket and handing it to him.

Alcohol wipes.

The man cocked a questioning brow.

"You're bleeding," Nanao explained, gesturing to his nose, "You should probably get that checked out, sir."

"Oh," he said.

...

"Okay, I'm going to go," Nanao said, once again uncomfortable.

She turned to leave, but stopped at the sound of the man's voice.

"Hey, thanks," he said, nodding towards her.

"No problem," she replied, bowing politely.

Then, she continued to walk away, posture straight, eyes forward.

* * *

Nanao walked down an empty street, her fingers tapping rhythmically on her leather book she held in her right hand.

Tomorrow she would look again for some more job openings, but as of right now, she really wanted to get some sleep.

The street lights casted a soft glow, cloaking her in a orange, fluorescent light.

There was a familiar buzzing in her jacket pocket, and Nanao was about to smash her phone on the sidewalk.

She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, taking the phone out of her pocket and flipping it open with more force than necessary.

The young woman glanced at the bold letters on the small, bright screen, pleasantly surprised that it was a text instead of a phone call. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, opening up the message on her device.

* * *

**To:**_ Nanao_

**From: **_K_

**Subject: **_So..._

_So, I heard you're in Ikebukuro, now. _

_Good. _

_You needed to get out of that hell hole._

_Text me._

_K_

* * *

Nanao stared at the screen for a bit, before clicking to reply.

* * *

**To: **_K_

**From: **_Nanao_

**Subject: **

_Hey..._

_It's good to hear from you. We haven't talked since you left for Shinagawa._

_Yes, I left Karakura. Decided Ikebukuro would be a... nice change._

* * *

Pressing send, Nanao stopped walking altogether, waiting for a response.

* * *

**To:** _Nanao_

**From: **_K_

**Subject:**

_Am I going to get a real reason as to why you left, Ise?_

_Or, are you going to ignore this altogether?_

* * *

**To: **_K_

**From: **_Nanao_

**Subject:**

_I just couldn't stay there._

* * *

**To: **_Nanao_

**From: **_K_

**Subject:**

_Well, shit, Ise._

_Am I going to get a good explanation, or are you going to give me half-assed ones?_

* * *

Nanao smirked.

* * *

**To:** _K_

**From: **_Nanao_

**Subject:**

_You haven't changed._

_Not at all._

* * *

**To: **_Nanao_

**From: **_K_

**Subject:**

_You didn't answer my question._

* * *

**To: **_K_

**From: **_Nanao_

**Subject:**

_Didn't say I was going to._

* * *

The young lady shut her phone.

She really didn't feel like texting anymore.

She started walking again, shoving her left hand in her pocket, while her right hand went back to tapping on her book. She looked up at the sky, but only saw pure black.

It was true, you couldn't see stars in the city. Not even one.

The eerie silence of the empty street enveloped her, making her feel even more tired than she already was. She kept walking, her black sneakers lightly treading on the ground. As she walked, Nanao listened, enjoying the peaceful quietness.

Wait.

Turning her head, the woman looked around, her brow crinkling.

She thought she had heard something.

A shadow flickered across the faintly illuminated sidewalk. Gone almost in an instant.

Now, Nanao was usually a cautious person. And because of the fact that earlier today she'd acted like a _complete idiot _by walking into a crowd of a bunch of deranged, moronic, weapon-carrying men, who were trying to jump another man, who had enormous strength and who was using a _street sign _as his weapon, she was slightly more on edge.

She walked a little faster, looking at the sidewalk for anymore shadows.

There it was again, a shadow. But this time it stayed in the light, looming over her own shadow, in the shape of another person.

She just kept walking, her fingers tapping rapidly on her book. Only when she felt a hand on her shoulder, did she turn towards the person who had been following her.

A man.

A man with piercings all over face, wearing a black hoodie. His greasy black hair was slicked back with one lock coming down on his forehead, as if he actually tried to fix it nice, but failed miserably.

His eyes were leering at her, and he had the nerve to tilt his head so he had a better look at her ass.

"Hey there, Missy..." he said, a sick, twisted grin on his face, making his piercings stand out more in the faint light.

He was still looking at her ass.

"My face is up here," Nanao said, her eyes narrowing.

The man, finally looking at her instead of her backside, just grinned more.

"And what a pretty face it is," he said, pressing a greasy thumb to her cheek.

Nanao gritted her teeth, her left fist clenched.

"Stop," she said, turning her head away from his hand.

"Aw, come on. I haven't even done anything. Yet," he said, putting his hand down, but still leering.

He took a step closer, making Nanao take a step back, cringing.

"Don't be like that," he said, making a fake pouty face.

The obviously sketchy, and clearly perverted man made a move to put his hand on her behind. But Nanao reacted quickly, swiftly thwarted his hand away, banging her book on his knuckles quite hard.

He hissed in pain, speedily withdrawing his, now red, hand cussing under his breath.

"That wasn't very nice," he said, anger clearly expressed on his face.

"Well, in my defense, what you were about to do was not appropriate in the slightest," she retorted, trying her best not to show her own anger, as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"You should be glad I think you're hot. Besides I'm with the Dollars. You'd be lucky to get with one of them."

The Dollars?

Nanao had heard about them from all around. They were a supposed colored gang, but without a color. All sorts of tales were spreading about them, like how they beat a guy in the middle of a park once, or how they stole a van and set the whole thing on fire right in the middle of the city. She thought they were rumors. Just rumors.

And here this guy was, telling her that he was one them.

Yeah sure, guy.

"I'd really rather not," she replied curtly, eyeing the man with disgust.

"Aw, and why not?" The sicko purred, inching his way towards her, his anger completely abandoned.

"Because if they're all perverts, like yourself, I'd rather die than be lucky," she said evenly, not even blinking.

"Wow, you really are a prude, little bitch, aren't you?" Pervert said, scowling.

"Look, as much as I _love _being insulted by a sicko in the dead of night when I could be sleeping," Nanao said, eyebrow twitching in annoyance, "I would just love it even more if you would kindly leave me alone. Don't suppose you could do that, could you?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Sweetie," he replied, stepping closer, once again making her cringe and step away.

Nanao almost cursed out loud, when she found herself backed against a wall of a building, the perv's arms at the sides of her, making it virtually impossible to escape.

The black haired woman seethed with anger, practically _dripping _with malice and disgust.

She was going to bang this guy's perverted-ass head into the _fucking wall_...

"Now, babe. I realize you don't seem to be quite into this," he said, leering at her chest now, "But, don't worry. I'll treat you _real _nice..."

Nanao squirmed, as she pushed all malicious thoughts to the back of her mind, trying to focus on how to get out.

And she swore, there would be hell to pay when she got out.

"Well now, where should I start first?" The man with the grotesque face piercing said to himself.

His hand hovered over her shirt, then he smirked, opting instead to tug at the bottom of the black, knee-length, pleated skirt she wore.

That was when Nanao lost it.

Her vision went red, her body giving in to rage, as if moving on it's own free will.

Nanao took her trusty book, gripping it, and whacked him in the face the hardest she could. Which was pretty hard, considering the way the idiotic pervert reeled, almost falling flat on his ass.

Oh, but no, she wasn't done.

He was distracted, now, clutching his bleeding face, cursing. Nanao used this to her advantage, bringing up her knee in one fast, efficient movement, hitting him right in his... sensitive parts.

The man cried out, ignoring his face, this time clutching his groin in pain.

She wasn't at all some master at self defense. But she could handle herself, and this guy was pathetic.

Nanao looked at him for awhile, and then all of a sudden found herself laughing.

Today had been _the best _day for her. She couldn't find a job, she walked into a crowd of violent men, and some pervert had pinned her to a wall with the intention of doing horrible things to her.

Lucky _freakin' _her.

She didn't know why, but she found the whole thing absolutely _hilarious_.

She allowed herself a few good seconds to indulge in her mirth, covering her mouth with her hand, as to not be loud.

"Y-you bitch!" The immobilized male on the ground yelled, his breathing heavy.

Nanao stopped laughing, her face becoming serious and stony.

"That's twice you've called me a bitch," she said, inspecting her nails, "You're never going to get anywhere with people if you talk to them like that."

He whimpered, whispering more vulgarities under his breath.

Nanao turned away from him, the look of disgust once again covering her features.

He was apart of the dollars?

Tch, her ass.

* * *

On a high floor, in a tall building, a ink haired male watched through the glass, his lips twisted into a smirk.

He was a lean man, with average height and average body type, but his features were a whole different story.

Pure black hair, cut short and tousled. Skin the color of ivory, almost unhealthily pale. And narrow, burnt umber eyes, almost crimson.

Like blood.

He was unusual. No. Unusual was an understatement.

This man was... different (also an understatement) from most people of society.

You see, most people have hobbies, things they enjoy, things that bring them amusement. And while most people have bowling, or swimming, or running, or chess, or even dressing up... this man had something completely different.

Something definitely different. Something most people wouldn't understand. Something that helped define him as 'unusual'.

He had humans.

Human beings.

It didn't matter what he was doing with them. Whether he was chatting with them online for his own entertainment, or predicting their decisions, messing with their sanity, or merely... watching them from a window.

He was just utterly enthralled with them, with almost everything they did, to the point where he enjoyed toying and playing with them. It was like his own little game. A game he very much enjoyed.

He really did love his little humans.

Chuckling, the man place his hands in the pockets of his black, fur-trimmed jacket.

He was just minding his own business, not really doing anything in particular, when he noticed a very interesting... skirmish, outside on the street. It was very late, and practically no one was out and about.

No one, except a man and a woman.

At first he didn't care much for their encounter, at first it seemed that nothing new would happen. The man would probably hit on the woman, take her home, and that would be the end of it.

But.

That didn't happen. What did happen surprised the russet eyed man, and things rarely ever surprised him.

Oh, but he was so glad it did. Or rather, _she _did.

He would say she was around his age, if not a bit younger. She had ebony hair, tied tightly in a bun at the base of her head, long side-bangs tucked behind her ear, and her eyes were the color of lavender, underneath her oval glasses. Her cloths where simple enough, army-geen jacket, back skirt, black shoes. And then there was her book.

Ah, her book. It was a deep brown, he guessed it was made out of leather, and only slightly bigger than a normal journal. Although, it had to be some sort of hard-cover leather, considering the way the man bled from his face.

He had to complement her, she had a good swing. And a good knee.

The man once again chuckled.

The 'skirmish' had been quite entertaining. He found it funny when she whacked him in the face with her book, and almost _died _of laughter when she kneed him right in the groin. Very entertaining, indeed. Yes, he was very glad he got to see that.

This woman, whoever she was, peaked his interest.

Izaya Orihara smirked again, his lips pulled back.

What a fascinating little egg she was...

Now, how would he have fun with this one?

* * *

**Bam! Simon, Mikado, Masaomi, Shizuo and Izaya all introduced!**

**Nanao had a horrible day, didn't she? Well, don't worry I won't make her miserable for the whole story! Things'll look up for her.**

**Now, as to who Nanao was texting in this chapter, the person know as K for now, that will be revealed later on. But! Not too much later on, in fact, very soon, so please keep reading!**


End file.
